RUINS
by timeturnerr
Summary: who says ruins can't be beautiful? s1-s2


_"italics in quotation marks"- speaking Spanish_

 **Trigger warning this chapter: implications of r*pe. Nothing descriptive, but it's there.**

CHAPTER ONE

AN INVITATION

WHITE ROGUE stood overlooking Star City, her expression thoughtful yet strangely cold. "A covert ops team?" She said questioningly. A woman stepped out of the shadows beside her, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Made up of some of the greatest young heroes the world has to offer." The woman, Black Canary answered. Her blue-eyed gaze never left White Rogue's masked face.

"I don't know, Canary..." White Rouge trailed off. Her hands went up to her mask, pulling it back and onto her black hair that was held back in what was originally a neat braid. Throughout the difficult night that came with being a vigilante, a few curly strands had escaped and framed her face. She was clad in a tight muscle shirt, connected to a pair of leggings and a pair of beat up combat boots. She had a dagger strapped to each thigh, the hilt intricately adorned with gold. Out of nervous habit, White Rogue drew one and Black Canary became fascinated by its beauty. The blade was as white as snow and sharpened to a terrifying point. Black Canary didn't doubt those weren't the only daggers she carried.

White Rogue, true to her name, usually preferred to work alone. The only other vigilante she had fought with was Black Canary, and only on patrols and against a few hoodlums. They had no other relations to each other, aside from the fact that they'd seen each other's faces. A team meant attachments and attachments led to weaknesses. She preferred not to have too many of those. Still, having a team to back her up could possibly become useful later on, and forming ties to the Justice League so early in her "career" was a smart move. Aggravated with herself for being so indecisive, White Rogue turned to the blonde woman. "Why are you even interested in me? No doubt the members of this team have some sort of ties to the Justice League already. I've never even met another hero besides you."

Black Canary opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by a shill scream that chilled her to the bone. Not hesitating for a moment, Black Canary jumped from the rooftop unto the next, following where the sound had come from. White Rogue slipped her mask back into position and proceeded, both daggers in hand.

White Rogue and Black Canary paused for a moment as the sound of sobs became clearer, as well as a faint shushing noise. "It's okay baby, you'll like it. I promise."

A wave of fire overcame White Rogue, and her grip tightened on the hilt of her daggers. Black Canary seemed tense as well, her expression stony yet eyes ablaze with anger. "This way," The blonde motioned to the building beside them, and both woman jumped across to the next rooftop silently and with ease. White Rogue broke into a sprint, sliding over the edge of the rooftop and dropping directly across from a terrified woman and her attacker. The man had not noticed her yet, busy with trying to unbuckle his belt and keeping the woman trapped in his arms. In the split second it took for Black Canary to drop down beside her, White Rogue's dagger was already half-way out of her gloved hand.

"Rogue, no!" Black Canary watched helplessly as the dagger cut through the air, too fast for her to stop it.

With a sound like a penny dropped in a piggy back, the dagger dug into the wall besides the man's head. "Step away from her." Rogue growled, her second dagger in her hand and ready to be thrown. Or my next one won't miss."

The man held both hands up, stumbling backwards. It was clear that he was drunk as he tripped over his own pants, sprawling to the floor and landing roughly on his back. Leaving Black Canary to tie the man up, White Rogue stepped slowly to the sobbing young woman. Upon closer inspection, it became clear that she was barely a young woman. A freshman, at the oldest. "Hey, princesa." She spoke softly, but it was enough to get the girl's attention. "My name's Whi-"

"White Rogue," the girl cut her off, her voice small and raspy from swallowed tears. "I know who you are."

"Right," White Rogue continued. "well my friend her is Black Canary. Can you tell us your name?"

"Estella." the girl's Spanish accent was clear as she pronounced her name, and it made White Rogue smile.

"What were you doing out so late, Estella?"

The girl sniffled and motioned to the books that lay scattered on the ground and a broken poster board, the content it once held broken and in shreds. "I had to finish a project for school. I was coming home from the library."

Disgust coiled in Rogue's stomach at the thought that a girl couldn't walk home from the library safely.

"How about me and my friend walk you home and help you finish this project, hmm?"

The girl nodded slowly and White Rogue knelt down to gather the books. Black Canary, although White Rogue didn't believe she understood Spanish, must've understood what was going to happen. A few hours, half a dozen paper cuts and two glue sticks later, Black Canary got the chance to respond.

"That's why I want you on the team. That's why the entire league wants you on the team."

Smiling softly, White Rogue nodded. "Alright, I'll join.


End file.
